gtafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Misje w GTA IV
Kwestie bohaterów, pojawiające się w scenariuszach, zostały przetłumaczone z języka angielskiego na polski przez połączone ekipy GTAPolska i PLProjekt. :Jeśli w scenariuszu jakieś kwestie bohaterów są pochylone, oznacza to, że są wypowiadane w języku serbskim. __TOC__ link=Roman Bellic Roman Bellic * The Cousins Bellic * It's Your Call * Three's a Crowd * Bleed Out link=Michelle Michelle * First Date link=Roman Bellic Roman Bellic * Easy Fare * Jamaican Heat link=Vladimir Glebov Vladimir Glebov * Bull in a China Shop * Hung Out to Dry * Clean Getaway * Ivan the Not So Terrible link=Little Jacob Little Jacob * Concrete Jungle link=Roman Bellic Roman Bellic * Uncle Vlad * Crime and Punishment link=Mikhail Faustin Mikhail Faustin * Do You Have Protection? * Final Destination * No Love Lost * Rigged to Blow link=Little Jacob Little Jacob * Shadow link=Roman Bellic Roman Bellic * Logging On link=Brucie Kibbutz Brucie Kibbutz * Search and Delete * Easy as Can Be link=Dimitri Rascalov Dimitri Rascalov * The Master and the Molotov * Russian Revolution link=Roman Bellic Roman Bellic * Roman's Sorrow link=Brucie Kibbutz Brucie Kibbutz * Out of the Closet * No. 1 link=Manny Escuela Manny Escuela * Escuela of the Streets * Street Sweeper link=Elizabeta Torres Elizabeta Torres * Luck of the Irish * Blow Your Cover link=Manny Escuela Manny Escuela * The Puerto Rican Connection link=Elizabeta Torres Elizabeta Torres * The Snow Storm * Have a Heart link=Playboy X Playboy X * Deconstruction for Beginners * Photo Shoot link=Dwayne Forge Dwayne Forge * Ruff Rider * Undress to Kill link=Playboy X Playboy X * The Holland Play... Misja The Holland Play link=Dwayne Forge Dwayne Forge * ...The Holland Play link=Playboy X Playboy X * ...The Holland Play link=Roman Bellic Roman Bellic * Hostile Negotiation link=United Liberty Paper United Liberty Paper * Wrong is Right * Portrait of a Killer * Dust Off * Paper Trail link=Francis McReary Francis McReary * Call and Collect * Final Interview * Holland Nights * Lure link=Patrick McReary Patrick McReary * Harboring a Grudge * Waste Not Want Knots * Three Leaf Clover link=Derrick McReary Derrick McReary * Smackdown link=Ray Boccino Ray Boccino * A Long Way to Fall link=Derrick McReary Derrick McReary * Babysitting * Tunnel of Death link=Gerald McReary Gerald McReary * Actions Speak Louder than Words * I Need Your Clothes, Your Boots, and Your Motorcycle link=Francis McReary Francis McReary * Blood Brothers link=Patrick McReary Patrick McReary * Undertaker link=Gerald McReary Gerald McReary * I'll Take Her link=Ray Boccino Ray Boccino * Taking in the Trash * Meltdown * Museum Piece * No Way on the Subway * Late Checkout link=Roman Bellic Roman Bellic * Weekend at Florian's link=Patrick McReary Patrick McReary * Ransom link=Gerald McReary Gerald McReary * She's a Keeper * Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend link=Bernie Crane Bernie Crane * Hating the Haters * Union Drive * Buoys Ahoy link=Phil Bell Phil Bell * Truck Hustle link=James Pegorino James Pegorino * Pegorino's Pride * Payback link=Jon Gravelli Jon Gravelli * Entourage * Dining Out * Liquidize the Assets link=Phil Bell Phil Bell * Catch the Wave * Trespass * To Live and Die in Alderney link=James Pegorino James Pegorino * Flatline * Pest Control link=Roman Bellic Roman Bellic * That Special Someone link=James Pegorino James Pegorino * One Last Thing... link=Układ Zakończenie "Układ" * If the Price is Right * Mr. & Mrs. Bellic * A Revenger's Tragedy link=Zemsta Zakończenie "Zemsta" * A Dish Served Cold * Mr. & Mrs. Bellic * Out of Commission